La dernière bataille
by ArtemisiaBlack
Summary: Alors que Port Réal connaît ses pire heures, le cadavre d’une jeune putain est balloté de villes en villes jusque dans la chambre d’un mestre de la Citadelle.


Ros connaissait bien son métier.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, jamais personne ne l'avait méprisé à ce point.

Elle pouvait encore sentir l'acier qui meurtrissait sa chair des heures auparavant.

La jeune femme se leva du matelas noueux où elle se trouvait et inspira longuement.

Elle fit le vide dans son esprit pour ne penser qu'à une chose: les circonstances qui l'ont amené à survivre.

Tout ce qu'elle savait des conditions dans lesquelles elle avait périt, s'était le prolongement des balafres qui s'étendaient le long de sa peau claire.

L'une d'elle sur le bas ventre ainsi que celle logée dans sa poitrine lui infligeaient une douleur de chien. Ros remerciait d'ailleurs le roi pour son manque de clémence.

Elle scruta la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, un drôle d'endroit. Ici, tout était poussiéreux et sans le moindre charme.

Des parchemins anciens dévalaient le long des bureaux et des commodes austères, tandis que le soleil filtrait à peine à travers de lourds volets de bois.

Elle se rapprocha des lattes et cru reconnaître la cité de Villevieille.

De grands édifices de marbre recouvraient la ville, tandis qu'un brouhaha crépitant traduisait l'excitation de ses habitants.

Elle remua à travers des feuilles d'étude disposées un peu partout dans la chambre, tout en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux vers la porte à demi entrebâillée qui menaçait de s'ouvrir sur le premier venu. Jusqu'à ce qu'une note attire son attention. Sa couleur jaunie, ainsi que l'épaisseur superficielle qui la recouvrait, laissaient sous entendre que ce bout de papier avait peu être des siècles.

Ros s'empara du parchemin avant d'en saisir le contenu. C'était un assemblage de lettres inconnues qui formaient des mots tout aussi bizarres. La jeune femme suivaient du bout des doigts les formes torsadées qui marquaient le parchemin tout en tentant d'en décoder les syllabes.

Soudain, un grand fracas opéra dans la pièce. Ros leva alors ses prunelles bleutées de l'ouvrage pour rencontrer le regard courroucé d'un vieillard. Elle abandonna sa position accroupie pour se retrouver à nouveau sur ses deux jambes. Celui-ci portait la tenue de mestre et la dévisageait désormais d'un air stupéfait.

\- Tu as l'air en forme.

Il s'approcha d'elle à l'inverse de la jeune femme, qui préférait fuir en contrebas.

Bien qu'il lui certifia qu'aucun mal ne lui saurait fait, la rousse eut du mal à le croire sur parole.

\- Je ne vous connaîs pas.

\- Moi non plus ma douce enfant, jusqu'à hier.

Il afficha alors un grand sourire, qui dévoila une bouche avec quelques dents en moins.

\- Il faut dire qu'une personne ayant survécu à ce que vous avez traversé, ce n'est pas courant.

Il désigna la robe en lambeaux de Ros, qui laissait entrevoir ses bleus et cicatrices. Elle les comtempla un instant, avant de s'adresser à l'homme, pleine de dureté.

-Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous me voulez...

Elle l'avait regardé d'un air de défi.

\- Hé bien, vous me semblez assez farouche !

Il s'asseya près d'un de ses pupîtres, où une bouteille vermeille reposait.

\- Venez donc vous asseoir avec moi, j'ai du très bon vin, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Il en versa deux coupes, puis en tendit une à la jeune femme.

Ros dévisagea longement le liquide, incrédule.

\- Buvez.

Elle pris la coupe dans ses mains et en bu une gorgée.

Toute son attention était canalisée sur cet homme. Après tout, c'était un être érudit qui cherchait sans doute une explication rationnelle à sa situation. En somme, il était aussi perdu qu'elle concernant cet épisode improbable.

Il avala une deuxième fois, avant de se lancer, d'une voix éraillée.

\- Avez-vous entendu parler du dieu Rouge ?

Ros répondit à la négative.

Le vieux mestre se lança alors dans un long monologue.

\- Les fanatiques le surnomme maître de la Lumière. Selon les croyances, ce serait un dieu capable d'aider à l'accomplissement d'exploits étonnants, notamment celui de ramener les morts à la vie.

Le visage de Ros entra en décomposition. Finalement, ce n'était qu'un charlatan de plus.

Elle s'esclaffa, un rictus moqueur au visage.

\- Foutaises !

Le vieillard afficha un sourire mauvais.

\- Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, il n'empêche que vous n'êtes pas plus informée que moi à l'heure actuelle. Il est vrai que cette explication n'est pas tout à fait concevable, je vous l'accorde. Néanmoins, c'est la seule que nous aillons.

Il termina sa pique en grimancant, avant d'achever son verre de rouge d'une trait.

Ros cogita sur ces paroles. Il est vrai que jusqu'à lors, elle n'avait jamais cru à la reviviscence des êtres. Et pour cause, ce spectacle était tout à fait inhabituel.

Il quitta son siège pour s'adosser aux volets, avant de fixer le lointain.

\- Je suis Mestre Cedric.

Il se retourna vers Ros et la jeune femme acquiesça.

\- La présence des femmes est proscrite à la Citadelle. Vous devrez donc ne jamais sortir de cette chambre, n'y parler à quiconque.

\- Combien de temps cela durera t-il ?

Le mestre contourna les biblos de la pièce pour se confronter au visage laiteux de la rousse.

Il se pencha vers elle dans une moue compatissante.

\- Pas longtemps, pour sûr. Vous serez partie demain, avant l'aube. J'ai un ami qui accepterait de vous logez en échange de vos services...

Ros le dévisagea d'un regard furibond. Aussitôt il ajouta.

\- Oh, je ne parlais pas de votre ancienne fonction. Il est bien évident que ce n'est pas très attrayant. C'est un aubergiste répondant au nom de Declan qui sera votre nouvel employeur. Lui et sa femme recherche activement une nouvelle serveuse pour remplacer la précédente.

Le vieillard s'empressa de préciser.

\- La malheureuse a succombé à une grippe virulente. C'est vraiment triste.

La rouquine essaya un sourire. Puis elle déclara à son tour.

\- Mon nom est Ros.

Mestre Cedric exécuta une petite courbette avant de la toiser d'un œil malicieux.

\- Ravi, ma dame. Je m'en vais de ce pas à la bibliothèque.

Malgré tout, Ros lui trouvait une certaine sympathie. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre congé pour regagner l'extérieur de ses appartements, elle l'interpella d'une voix douce.

\- Mon Mestre?

\- Oui?

\- Merci.

La jeune femme lui délivra son plus beau sourire tandis que le Mestre la regardait avec des yeux brillants.

\- Je vous en prie. Vous devriez vous reposez, la route va être longue demain matin.


End file.
